Cats and Wizards Who Love Them
by Holy Frog 001
Summary: Harry finds a strange looking cat watching Grimwood Place. Involves professors, cats and STRAWBERRIES! My first fic! Review please! I'll make you pankakes if you do.


Cats and The Wizards Who Love Them

Summery: Hello! It's my first fan fic so hope you like it! Harry finds an oddly familiar cat guarding Grimwood Place. What will he do with the supposed "stray"? Please read and review. ONESHOT! I own nothing. 

Harry arose early on a cold Christmas morning in Grimwood Place. He grinned to himself as he walked drowsily to the kitchen. Today he was going to try and make breakfast for everyone. True he'd never touched a cooking utensil in his life, and the one time he'd tried to start a fire with his wand Ron's ears bust in to flames but today was going to be different. He was going to make his mother's famous strawberry pancakes. He'd found the recipe in an old box of letters in the attic and wanted to try it.

He started to assemble the ingredients on the large dusty counter. Eggs, milk, pancake mix, all was there except the most vital ingredient. STRAWBERRIES! He frowned thinking over his dilemma. He could go and wake someone and ask but he wanted to surprise everyone so he sat for a minute and thought. He looked out the window thoughtfully at the huge tree in the backyard. The protective spells only went as far as the tree and then people could see everything beyond. The trees dead branches swayed in the wind and Harry realized what they were bearing. Strawberries! 

He grinned broadly as he got dressed putting on the festive scarf of red and green Mrs. Weasly had made for him. He trotted outside with a basket ready to pick as many berries as he could carry. He had just started climbing the tree when he noticed a tabby cat sitting on a low branch staring at him. It had square markings around its eyes and looked very familiar. 

Cat's pov AKA Professor McGonagall's

I didn't like the look on Harry's face as he spotted me. That evil little grin that was characteristic of his father's meant only one thing, havoc. He knew who I was but talked to me as if he didn't. Under Dumbledore's orders we weren't allowed while on guard to reveal ourselves to anyone so I was stuck there watching apprehensively as Harry advanced toward me still grinning. 

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Come here sweet heart. I won't hurt you."

I almost gagged at the motherly sing song tone he used but was cut short when he scooped me up in to his basket full of strawberries. Oh great. How humiliating. 

Third person pov

Harry smiled down at the cat now growling angrily at him from the basket. He knew it was professor McGonagall and decided now a perfect time to pay her back for that horrible grade on his last test paper. 

"Are you cold?" he asked the cat petting back. "I bet you're cold. It's much to cold of a day for little kittens such as yourself to be out. Here." He proceeded to tie his red and green scarf around the cat's neck in bow.

Cat's pov

The boy was dead meat when I changed back. The petting and baby talk had been quite embarrassing enough but now the scarf! All he needed to do was take me back to the house and show the others… WAIT! NO! We started heading in that exact direction. 

Third person pov

Harry walked back to the house now hearing noise from the kitchen. As he entered he saw Siros, Ron, Fred, Gorge and Mrs. Weasly standing and talking. 

"Hello Harry. What's with the strawberries?" Ron asked as he spotted the basket.

"I'm making pancakes." He replied. 

"Harry you do know what kind of cat you're holding right? I mean you do know who that cat is doing you?" Ron asked very nervously. 

"Yep. Sirius may we keep him? I've decided to name him Captain Flapjack."

"Harry do you have a death wish? Put her down." Sirius replied laughing.

Cat's pov

Grrr. They're all dead! Harry put me down where upon I changed back glaring at him. Dumbledore was going to hear about this. 

Sorry guys. I had no idea how to end it. Please be nice in reviewing. NO FLAMES Flames are dumb. Help me out. Thanks

Ribit!


End file.
